The present invention relates generally to a flotation mattress and, more particularly, to a hybrid flotation mattress of the type including a center water bag surrounded by at least one row of conventional bedding helical coil springs or foam. The mattress further includes a protective liner separating the water bag from the row of coil springs or foam and a bridge liner covering the interface between the coil springs or foam and its water bag in order to prevent any water leakage from the mattress to the coil springs or foam.
In any flotation or waterbed product, a particular concern is the potential property damage which may occur should a leak develop in the water bag which could result in damage to the platform of the bed. In hybrid flotation systems such small leaks can further result in damage to the springs or foam. Seepage of water into such sections may result in rusting of the helical coil springs or cause mildew in the foam sections.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a hybrid flotation mattress having a water bag surrounded by conventional resilient bedding material between which is provided a protective liner to prevent seepage of water from the water bag.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a hybrid flotation product having a water bag surrounded by conventional resilient bedding material separated by a protective liner to prevent seepage of water from the water bag and further including a bridge liner over the interface between the waterbag and surrounding resilient material.